


Confession

by Kelly_Grosskreutz



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Dark Tide: Ruin, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Grosskreutz/pseuds/Kelly_Grosskreutz
Summary: Another angsty song parody chronicling Corran's thoughts following the events ofDark Tide: Ruin, this time set to the tune of "Black" by Pearl Jam.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Confession

I walk into my room; collapse on the floor  
Ithor lies dead below me, as Shai's body once did  
The burning horizons reflect the state of my soul  
As I look upon you  
Now my thoughts and perceptions have taken a turn

Ooh, and all you taught me was everything  
Ooh, I know you gave me all you could give  
I still feel in my hands the weight of the blade  
Remember everything  
Oh, your sacrifice, I dishonored it, ruined everything

Walking through the hallway  
I'm surrounded by strong emotions  
I can feel their hatred and grieving and pain  
Oh, it matches thoughts that spin round my head  
They're spinning, oh, so quickly  
Betrayed by one thought of revenge

And now I have to face up to what's inside  
To how this fatal flaw  
Has been always there from the beginning, tattooed everything  
Hidden from my sight, but it felt so right  
Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll ever be...

I hear the wind call and it's of the Dark Side. I try to ignore it.  
I don't know how to fight it. Oh why,  
Why, why was it you? Why aren't you here now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 10, 2000.


End file.
